Paper Moon
by LaraWinner
Summary: (AU, IxK, various pairings) For Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Niijima marriage was only means to an end. It was supposed to be about money... Never about love.
1. Every Relationship Starts Somewhere

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha do you really think you would be reading this? Heck no! You'd be watching it in anime!

Paper Moon

By: Lara Winner

...............................

_It's only a paper moon_

_Sailing over a cardboard sea_

_But it wouldn't be make believe_

_If you believed in me_

_- "Paper Moon"_

He was a friend of a friend.

It was the same old cliché, the same scenario that millions of people could say began the best relationship of their life… but for Kagome Higurashi it was the beginning of a big mistake.

It all started in an upscale lounge called Callahan's. Here the select of Manhattan's wealthy gathered to socialize in style over cocktails and champagne. On a typical weekend it became the hot spot for rich college students with money to waste.

That Kagome would wind up in an establishment catering to the CEOs and Wall Street tycoons of tomorrow was purely by chance. As a struggling Psychology major, she did not come from old money nor did she stand to inherit a fortune from her family. For a girl from Brooklyn this place was way out of her league. But thanks to a childhood friend, who fit the standard requirements, she found herself a patron of the classy lounge on a weekly basis.

That fateful Friday night had begun just like any other. Sango Takano, Kagome's best friend and roommate, had suggested they go to Callahan's. By the time they arrived the lounge was already buzzing. Sango's on again-off again boyfriend, Miroku Yanagi, had secured their usual table on the terrace that over looked Central Park. There was nothing that had suggested to Kagome that this Friday night would be different from any other.

And then she saw him.

Miroku was in the middle of passionately stressing the pro's of pollyamorous relationships when a young man with silver hair suddenly appeared by his side and joined in. He was strikingly handsome and there was an air about him that was both commanding and subtle at the same time. Kagome was taken with him, and the rest of the conversation had faded into the background as she gazed into his mesmerizing golden eyes.

The young man was introduced to her as Inuyasha Niijima. Apparently he was a friend of Miroku's but Kagome could not recall having met him before. The hanyou was not a regular to Callahan's. To Kagome he was a new face among the crowd, and to her pleasure as the night progressed he had remained at their table drinking and chatting.

Kagome couldn't quite remember when the flirting had started. The topic of conversation was hazy at best but she could clearly remember Inuyasha's charm and the confident smirk he sported that was quite sexy. Sometime during the evening he had made the point to sit beside her. Being that close to the enigmatic hanyou was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol she had consumed.

Overall the encounter was a success. When they parted company he had kissed her on the cheek and told her he hoped to see her again.

In the days that followed the hanyou was constantly lurking in her thoughts. There was something about him that was captivating and it sparked a giddy feeling in the pit of Kagome's stomach whenever she thought of him. She knew she reacting like child with a crush and she tried to dismiss it, but the possibility of seeing him again was something she looked forward to.

If she had known what would occur on their second encounter she may have changed her mind. A small glimpse into the future could have spared her feelings and her pride. But there was no way for her to know that she was already on the path that would irrevocably change her life.

Blame it on the alcohol, the atmosphere of Callahan's, or maybe her own need for sexual gratification. Either way Kagome had allowed herself to be taken in by his charisma once again. Feeding on the confidence Inuyasha had exuded, Kagome found herself in the position of feeling wanted. It was nice feeling, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

Like their first meeting, the flirting started off mild and witty. But this time as the evening deepened into night so did the level of their banter. Suddenly the veiled innuendoes were blatant challenges and the alcohol only encouraged the situation. Kagome would have been lying if she had tried to feign innocence on what was going to happen when she left with Inuyasha that night.

In a word… Sex.

That was all it was. Kagome was well aware that she barely knew the hanyou. There was nothing emotional about their tumble in the sheets. There was no deeper meaning other than the fact that she wanted to touch and be touched in return. And through it all Inuyasha had only wanted the same thing.

There should have been no reason for things to get complicated. In all actuality she should never have seen him again. They did not circulate in the same social circles. Beyond having a mutual friend, Kagome would never have crossed Inuyasha's path. She was very aware of this. There had never been any pretenses otherwise. And yet deep down she had hoped her speculation could be proven differently.

So it was a hard slap in the face when, nearly two weeks after the incident, Kagome found herself face to face with Inuyasha… and his fiancée.

That nasty little surprised had come the night a last minute change of plans had Kagome accompanying Sango to the ballet in Miroku's stead. The performance had just come to an end. Moving amongst the crowd in the main lobby, it was quite a shock when Kagome lightly bumped into someone only to look up and find herself staring into very familiar and unmistakable amber eyes.

The polite apology had died on her lips as her heart leapt in her chest. It only took a second for Kagome to process the beautiful woman with her arm possessively looped through his. And she knew the exact moment Inuyasha had recognized her. He blanched, his eyes widening slightly. The lovely young woman attached to his side also noticed but aloofly waited for a proper introduction.

Kagome was nothing if not gracious. "Good evening Mr. Niijima."

"Good evening ladies." He said with a nod of the head to both Sango and herself. "I'd like you meet my fiancée Kikyo Hatakeda."

Inuyasha regained his composure almost instantly but it was not so easy for Kagome. Taking in the new information left her feeling as if a cold vice grip was suddenly tightened around her insides. She felt a mortified blush fighting to creep it's way onto her face. A fine trembling had taken hold of her hands and following right on the heels of her utter embarrassment was the beginnings of self-directed fury.

And yet somehow, despite her internal reaction, Kagome managed a few inane pleasantries while smiling placidly and appearing for all the world as if nothing were wrong.

The foundation of Kagome mask had been crumbling quickly so with an eloquent but very obvious dismissal, she excused herself from the situation post haste. Later that evening, once she was alone in her bedroom and safely away from Sango's observant gaze, humiliated tears had filled her eyes as she stared at the reflection in her vanity mirror.

To realize she had been used so easily was a bitter pill to swallow. Never in all her life had she been more humiliated. Never before had she felt so cheap and dirty. The bastard was engaged and had she known that important little factor she would never have slept with him. She had half a mind to find a way to contact this Kikyo woman and warn her about the scumbag she was going to marry. It seemed only fitting that he should fall flat on his face after doing something so unforgivable.

And of course Kagome saved the worst recrimination for last.

What did one expect when they behaved no better than a whore? She was not the type of girl who slept around with every good-looking guy that struck her fancy, nor was she on the market for a rich man to snag as a lover or a husband. In most circumstances Kagome could pride herself on her level head and cautious nature. But it was a painful lapse in better judgment. It was what she deserved for being so damn stupid.

It was this self-loathing that had accompanied her around for the weeks that followed. If Sango had noticed her subtle melancholy then her friend said nothing. The silence was a blessing. Her discontent was also made easier by the fact that she was not forced to be in the company of Inuyasha. If she were forced to see him on a regular basis, in all honesty, she feared she'd have committed a homicide by now.

It was like the age-old adage… Out of sight, Out of mind.

With nothing to remind Kagome in time she would forget. It was only one night. It had been a horrible mistake and, to her disgust, because of the alcohol she could only vaguely remember the act itself. So all in all it seemed best to just let it fade and forget all about Inuyasha Niijima.

But Kagome had learned long ago that the fates were cruel and like clockwork the son-of-a-bitch was once again thrust back into her life completely out of left field.

It happened while seated at a small table in the corner of her favorite coffee shop on 31st street. Pouring over two textbooks, ten pages worth of handwritten notes and a Mocha Latte, Kagome was completely unaware of her surroundings. The bustle of pedestrians passing on the street went unnoticed as did the hushed murmur of voices that filled the little cafe. She was happily engrossed in comparing case studies on compulsive behavior when a sudden shadow fell over her table.

It was long moment before she realized there was someone standing beside her and when she finally looked up she nearly gasped in surprise. There stood Inuyasha, hands in the pockets of his slacks and his head tilted slightly to the side.

He smiled. "Hi."

The murderous expression that crossed Kagome's face would have melted anyone of lesser character right then and there, but the hanyou only looked mildly guilty as he averted his gaze out of the picture window to her left. After a moment of glaring her antipathy to his presence she returned her attention to her schoolwork in attempt to ignore him completely.

He was not to be deterred. "May I join you?"

"You can but I'd prefer if you didn't." she replied smartly.

"I can see you're busy so I won't keep you," he slipped into the chair opposite her and paused, as if trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, then shrugged lamely, "Thanks for not saying anything."

The hanyou didn't need to specify what he was thanking her for. It would have only added salt to the already stinging insult. Slowly Kagome raised her stormy eyes to meet his gaze, only to realize to her growing confusion that he wasn't smirking at her spitefully or even remotely amused as she expected. He seemed to be genuine.

"Don't thank me." She warned, "The only reason I kept quiet is because it's none of my business."

"I see…" he looked toward the window as if there were more he wanted to say but then thought better of it and shook his head. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you."

Kagome watched him closely waiting for him to leave but he remained looking out of the window. With a disgusted sigh she tossed her pen onto the pile of books before her and leaned back in her chair. "There is obviously something more you want to say, so say it already."

"You have every right to be angry."

A bitter laugh escaped her. "I'm so glad you agree. However, 'angry' doesn't begin to describe it."

"I can tell." This time he did smirk and it was every bit as condescending as she imagined it would be. "If looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over."

"How very perceptive of you. Unfortunately I'm out of doggy treats so if you don't mind…" she snatched the notebook off the table and turned her attention to it, snubbing Inuyasha pointedly.

"Look lady I'm no body's lap dog!"

The venom in his words told Kagome that she'd hit a nerve. She really didn't relish causing a scene and all she wanted was for him to leave… so why wasn't he leaving? He thanked her right? So now he could go on his merry way and fall off the face of the earth for she cared. Still, the jerk was making no move to leave. She decided to spell it out for him.

"You should go. I'm sure you have more important things to do than waste my time. Your fiancée may even be waiting for you."

"The engagement was called off. I guess none of this really matters now does it?" He gave another listless shrug, not really looking for an answer just stating fact.

"Smart girl."

Kagome couldn't resist the small gibe and it earned her a nasty glare from cross the table.

"It was a mutual decision." He snapped.

Kagome arched one brow mockingly over the top of her notebook. "And this concerns me how…?"

A low snarl emanated from Inuyasha and his amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your right I have better things to do than trade insults with an idiot. I thought I would let you know that I appreciated the fact that you handled the situation like an adult but now I see that I've spoken too soon."

The chair scraped against the slate floor as Inuyasha rose to his feet. The noise made Kagome wince but she held her ground as she countered, "If you had acted like an adult from the beginning then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Shut up!" he hissed, towering over. "You don't know a damn thing about what was going on between Kikyo and me."

"I know when a man cheats on his intended wife he's nothing more than a bastard."

"Well as I remember it you had a part in that too so what does that make you?"

The notebook was slammed onto the table as Kagome shot to her feet. One by one the caf's patrons were taking notice of the young couple caught in a lovers tiff, or so they thought. But there was nothing loving about the way Kagome and Inuyasha stood nose to nose, seething.

He regarded her contemptuously. "So much for a rational discussion. Although I don't know what I expected from someone with your breeding."

"You're no better than a dog."

"Maybe so," he laughed snidely, "but I have an impeccable lineage and a lot of money. You should do yourself a favor and stick with your own kind. You not one of us so quit trying to be."

Kagome wanted to slap him. She wanted to dump her cup of hot steaming coffee over his head. She wanted to see that callous smile wiped right off his face… but instead she blinked back tears as the hanyou turned on his heals and stalked away.

Inuyasha's parting words had cut Kagome deeper than she ever thought possible. For days after their confrontation she had shied away from Sango and kept to herself. She knew she tended to forget sometimes that there was an enormous social gap between her best friend and herself. Sango was born into money. The living quarters that Kagome shared with her friend was only one of the many properties owned by Sango's father. It was a big help that Mr. Takano refused to charge her rent and it was even better that she was attending school on a full scholarship, but even so Kagome was not home free.

While Kagome bore no grudge against Sango for having had a privileged lifestyle, sometimes she got caught up in her friend's world. Between school and work Kagome had precious little free time, so it was easy to pretend she belonged when Sango dragged her along to functions, plays, ballets, parties and to places like Callahan's…

Then along came someone like Inuyasha who just had to remind her that she would never be accepted. And it was times like this that she wanted to leave east side Manhattan and go home, back to her mothers two bedroom apartment in the heart of a mundane blue-collar neighborhood in Brooklyn and forget all about the world in which she wished to belong.

Of course Sango knew these bouts all too well and was an expert at drawing Kagome out of her shell. Only this time when Sango pressed Kagome for details on why she had fallen into her slump she found that she couldn't bring herself to tell her friend about Inuyasha or any of what had transpired between them. It wasn't fair to Sango and she didn't want cause a rift between her friend and Miroku. So reluctantly she allowed Sango to cheer her up but despite it all she kept the source of her turmoil to herself.

Kagome had never felt more unbalanced and alone.

That was until tonight.

....................................

A.N. – So how is that for the basis of a relationship? Off to rocky start. So how our lovebirds will end up tying the knot? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!

Thanks for reading! hugs


	2. Peaceful Negotiations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

Paper Moon

****

Ch.2

By: Lara Winner

………………………

It was a little over a month since the run-in at the coffee shop. Kagome had picked herself up quite nicely and was once again starting to put that bastard mutt out of her mind. It was nearing the end of May. Summer was swiftly approaching and she could feel it in the warm, muggy air. Dusk was falling over the horizon, turning the sky above the New York skyline a contrary shade of indigo. Amidst the sea of deep blue, peaking out form behind the thin vale of clouds, the stars twinkled languidly as if winking to the world below.

Watching the night settle over the city was a good enough excuse for Kagome to take a break from her last minute cramming session. Her final exam of the semester was in first thing in the morning. Being a Wednesday evening she was currently stranded at the small novelty boutique where she worked weeknights. It was a job with decent pay and it gave her time to study when business was slow. For Kagome's needs it was perfect.

Currently there were no customers. It would be like this for the better part of the night so Kagome was taking advantage of it by standing on the stoop, one foot wedged in the door to keep it open so she could hear the business phone. Idly observing the city winding down about her, she felt the first splash of rain that fell from the cloud spotted sky.

Blinking out of her stupor, she turned her gaze upward seeing occasional tiny drops of water reflecting in the beam of the street light. There was nothing like the scent of rain on the wind. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply as a warm breeze circled the air. This reminded her of being a child and sitting in the window watching the rain that fell as it pattered away against the fire escape…

Kagome was just beginning to enjoy the memory when a sudden shrill ringing coming from the pocket of her pants destroyed the visualization. She opened her eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh as she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

She frowned at the voice coming through over the line. It sounded familiar… "Yes?"

"It's Inuyasha Niijima. I wa-"

She hung up.

Not a second later the small phone in her hand began to ring once again. She glanced at the caller ID noting it said "private" and held the phone a little farther away as if it contained the bubonic plague. Muttering a curse under her breath, Kagome opened the phone and snapped it closed. She was forced to do it twice more before the last thread of her temper snapped.

With jerky movements, she flipped the top and pressed the phone to her ear. "What the hell do you want!?!"

"Nice to hear your fucking voice too!" the hanyou yelled back loud enough that Kagome pulled phone back a bit and could still hear him perfectly. "Will you let me fucking talk instead of hanging up on me bitch!"

"Don't call me bitch!"

"Don't hang up on me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

Ignoring the strange glances she was getting from passers by, Kagome snapped the phone closed and moved to press the power button just as the phone began to ring once again. She hesitated. Curiosity, nothing more and nothing less, prompted her to answer and hear what the bastard had to say. Her mind reasoned that it must have been something important for him to keep calling. On the heels of that thought came another. What if something happened? What it involved Sango or Miroku?

Suddenly Kagome heart was pounding as she quickly answered, flustered and getting directly to the point. "Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

The panic in her voice caught Inuyasha off guard. By the hardest he reigned in his temper enough to say, in a somewhat calmer tone, "Keh, what are you talking about? Nothing is wrong."

She blinked. "Oh… well then in that case…"

Kagome snapped the phone closed once again feeling very silly at having gotten herself worried. Then almost expectantly she waited for the phone to ring, only this time it didn't. Frowning, she stared at the phone. Good maybe he'd given up.

Of course she knew it was too good to be true. Simultaneously the heavens opened sending down a torrent of big fat raindrops just as the phone began to ring again. So frustrated she could scream, Kagome stormed back into the boutique and flopped down on the wooden stool behind the counter. Setting the offending phone as far away from her as possible, she dropped her head in her palms and sighed.

"It's going to be one of those nights…" she whispered to the empty store, the mountain of cluttered schoolbooks and still ringing phone. Why wouldn't he give up? Didn't he get the message? She had nothing to say to him. She didn't want to talk to him. He was a complete jackass.

"Oh for crying out loud…"she muttered and grabbed the phone and flicked it open. "Inuyasha?"

There was a pause, then a weary, "Yes?"

"You've got exactly five seconds to tell me what you want and then I'm going to turn my phone off so spit it out! Now!"

He growled, low and menacing. "There is something I need to discuss with you. What time do you get off work?"

"We have nothing to talk about. I thought that was made perfectly clear the last time we were together."

"It's important." The growl slowly dropped out of his voice and she could almost heard him smirk. "Do you really think I would have tracked you down if it wasn't?"

The mutt had a point… which then prompted Kagome to ask suspiciously, "Just how did you get my number?"

This time Inuyasha laughed, though the sound was clipped with tension. "The hard way. First I asked Miroku but he said didn't have his little black book with him. Then I tried to get a hold of Sango but she's was no where to be found. So then I tried hacking into the UNY student directory database, "as if he knew she was going to start questioning he beat her to it, saying, "…don't ask. And then finally I remembered you saying that you worked for Tsubaki so I ended up getting your number from her. It's a good thing you picked up. I was about start calling the shop."

"Why go through all of that trouble?" She asked dumbly.

"I already told you! It's important!" He was exasperated, edgy and if Kagome didn't know better he sounded nervous.

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "When I leave here I'm going home to go to sleep because I have an exam first thing in the morning."

"Then I'll come by now. I can be there in ten minutes."

"Don't bother. I don't see what there is we need to talk about."

He ignored her. "I'm on my way. Just stay your ass put."

There was an authority in the hanyou's tone that told Kagome as clear as any words could that he was already pushed past his limit. Her brow wrinkled skeptically, "You're not going to give it up are you?"

There was a simple "No." and then the line went dead.

…………………..

The street was deserted as Inuyasha Niijima pulled the Porsche up to the curb. With a flick of his wrist the turned the key in the ignition. The action effectively halted the gentle purring of the engine and all fell silent, with the exception of the rain pounding the windshield in a cryptic rhythm.

Hesitating, the hanyou raised his dispassionate gaze to the harmless building to his left. Light poured out from the windows washing the steps and sidewalk in a pale glow that was welcoming. All sorts of nick-nacks and figurines littered the window displays positioned to catch the attention of the passer by. The sign above the door swayed in the gentle breeze. It was the scene for a post card, and yet the mundane appearance of his surroundings only made him that much more agitated.

There was so much riding on the next few minutes. If Inuyasha had foreseen that fact that he would run out of options and be forced to come to Kagome Higurashi for assistance, he would have been nicer to the girl. It never hurt to keep your allies on your good side. Unfortunately, in the last three weeks all his perfectly laid out plans had come crashing down around his furry ears. Now all that was left was this half-cocked scheme that could very well blow up right in his face.

But first he had to get the dumb bitch inside to agree to be his accomplice.

Inuyasha knew it was not going to be easy… if he could pull it off at all. The girl was too clever to be easily led about. Her newfound animosity towards him was another hindrance. But that girl had a weakness and it was something he knew exactly how to exploit. Not that he would do anything to hurt her or get her in trouble. As the son of Tao Niijima he had a reputation to up hold, one that needed to remain spotless if he could help it. That meant if Kagome bore any connection to him, her reputation would have to remain tip-top also.

He was stalling.

Inuyasha stiffened, heaving a disgusted sigh at his behavior. This was ridiculous. Steeling his spine for the coming confrontation, he exited the car ignoring the rain that came down in sheets around him, soaking right through his Armani blazer.

As Inuyasha pushed open the door to the boutique, the welcoming jingle of bells had the hanyou's ears pressed against his skull as he fought the urge to wince. With his sharp senses the sound was magnified right along with the scent of cinnamon that filled the air. For the average human both the chimes and the air freshener were easily overlooked, but for youkai… his ears were ringing and his stomach was about to turn from the pungent fragrance permeating the room.

His night just kept getting better and better.

Taking a shallow breath through his mouth, he waited for the seated young woman to look up from her studies. He wasn't expecting her to make this easy on him. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he'd wasting his time by coming here. Still, the bitch could acknowledge his presence.

It took patience but Inuyasha gave Kagome another minute or two then rudely tapped his claws against the glass display case that doubled as the counter she was propped against.

"I was hoping you'd get lost," she still didn't look up, "You know, maybe get the hint that I'm not at all interested in anything you have to say."

"I didn't come here to argue Kagome."

"You shouldn't have come at all."

The bitch was deliberately fueling his tempter. It was all Inuyasha could do to bite his tongue and hold back the cruel retort that came to mind.

Kagome didn't seem to notice. "And to think I was actually having a good night until you called."

The game she was playing was obvious. The hanyou tried to let it slide but the deep breath he took nearly made him gag from the sickeningly sweet cinnamon and it was the last straw.

All pretenses of good humor faded as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine. Every time you open your mouth all you do is whine. The girl I remember meeting was a pleasure to be around. Now I'm beginning to think you have the personality of a wet mop."

Kagome still refused look up but he took satisfaction in the way she stiffened, her mouth twisting distastefully. "That's rich coming from a callous jerk like you."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was pissing him off more, the fact that she was flinging insults at him left and right or that she was completely disregarding him as if he were the hired help. The more riled he got the more she goaded him, he was well aware of that. He needed something that would give him the upper hand. He needed control of the situation.

It wouldn't do to give her what she wanted. So leaning against the counter, bracing his weight on his forearm in a nonchalant pose, he strove to taper down his anger to mild annoyance.

A humorless smile curled his lips. "With all the preconceived notions you have of me I'd hate to disappoint you."

"Don't worry, you have being an ass down to an art form." Kagome added under her breath, "that's probably why your fiancée left you…"

Inuyasha heard her words clearly and he clenched his teeth to keep from giving her the worst tongue-lashing of her young life. Instead he settled for calling a spade a spade.

"Oh come off it! I'm not the bad guy here and you know it. Why don't we skip the bullshit and get to what's really eating you."

"And what would that be?" she asked, mildly curious.

"You are just as much to blame as I am sweetheart." He stressed the endearment sardonically for good measure. "And just for the record, if you had said no at any point I would have backed off immediately. But as I recall saying no was the farthest thing your mind."

Very calmly Kagome closed the textbook she was reading. Folding her hands and resting them on the counter in a business like manner, she finally looked up to properly acknowledge the hanyou. For all appearances she was cool and composed but her eyes gave her anger away. The clear gray was darkened with hues of pale blue and they reminded Inuyasha of glacier ice.

"I am now convinced you have the mentality of a child so I'm going to explain this to you as simply as possible. When you have a fiancée or a girlfriend that means you are in a relationship. When you are in a relationship you don't sleep with other people. Are you keeping up with me so far?"

Kagome's patronizing tone was enough to grate on Inuyasha's control like nails on a chalkboard.

But the young woman wasn't finished.

"You were with someone else. We had no right to do what we did and if you had been honest then none of this would have happened. Had I known you were engaged I would have told you to drop dead."

"It wasn't anything you needed to know." Of course the second the worlds tumbled from his mouth, Inuyasha knew he just gave the angry girl another reason to hate him.

"It's very convenient how that slipped your mind as an unimportant detail." She snapped. "My God! You are a total dick!"

The hanyou took a step back and raised his hands placatingly. "That didn't come out right. What I meant to say is that if Kikyo and I had a normal relationship then those rules would definitely apply but this wasn't exactly the wedding of our dreams."

Kagome didn't bat an eyelash.

"Don't look at me like that." Out of habit rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a convenient arrangement between friends… not that I owe you any explanations." He added quickly.

But Kagome wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. Giving him a glare that mirrored his own, she slipped to her feet and took an agitated step forward, folding her arms. "Is that supposed to make it all okay?"

"Well doesn't it?"

He wasn't sure what he said wrong but it obviously did nothing to soothe Kagome's anger. Suddenly Inuyasha was very thankful for the display case between them because he was getting the distinct impression that if she could reach him she would have boxed his ears.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?" When he blinked in absolute confusion Kagome was astounded. "You're missing the entire point. You kept something important from me and that's the same as lying. Because of your stupidity you lied to me and took away my right to make a choice."

There was nothing he could say in defense of that and Kagome knew it. She shook her head sadly. "That never occurred to you did it? Just how selfish are you?"

When she said it like that, complete with hurt tone and solemn expression, Inuyasha felt rightfully scolded. So maybe she was right and he was an asshole for not saying anything about Kikyo. It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal at the time. Maybe it was a girl thing he just didn't understand. Or maybe, and more then likely, he was too used to getting his way and Kagome's feelings had never really crossed his mind.

Inuyasha wasn't a complete idiot.

With a sigh the fight drained right out if him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked down trying to word some sort of apology and not have it sound sarcastic. Damp, silver bangs were falling in his eyes and his ears were drooping. He had a pretty good idea of how much he resembled a pathetic puppy at that moment.

"Now I feel like shit," he admitted softly, "especially after I kept jumping your case. I didn't realize that's how you felt and if I were you I wouldn't appreciate it either so… Look, I'm not good at this crap and it's not often I admit to being wrong but… for what its worth… I'm sorry."

It was an arrogant, clumsy apology but it was the best Inuyasha could do on such a short notice. Spouting out fancy declarations of remorse was not his style and knowing Kagome, she would only take it as adding insult to injury. The last thing he wanted to do was piss her off all over again.

"That's still not an excuse." Kagome's voice softened slightly. "But I guess it's something."

Bingo.

Sometimes it was almost too easy.

"Yeah well…" he sneaked a glance in her direction to judge his success, "If its any consolation Kikyo ditched me for the pool guy. Talk about a crushing blow to my ego."

The animosity in Kagome's expression was slowly giving way to curiosity. "You sound hurt?"

"Maybe a little." he shrugged. "After all I do care about her. Still, I know her and I should have seen it coming."

That was the truth and it slipped out before Inuyasha realized what he'd said. It stung when he thought about it. It wasn't the first time Kikyo had left him high and dry. He knew Kikyo, almost better then he knew himself, and he should have known that he couldn't depend on her. At least not to the extent he needed to. Considering their history he really should have known better.

And now he had Kikyo to thank for putting him in this awkward position.

All this bonding was just peachy but it really was time they got down to business. He had come here for a reason. It was time to broach the subject he had a feeling would start World War III right here in this little novelty shop. The best thing to do was get this over with quickly. Before Kagome could ask anymore questions the hanyou decided to lay his cards on the table.

"Enough about that mess." He smiled, brushing it off dismissively. "I came here to talk to you about something else."

"Okay?" Kagome wasn't all smiles but her attitude had thawed considerably.

This was it. Now was going to prove if he was truly as manipulative as Sesshomaru said he could be. Everything depended on Kagome's decision so he was only getting one shot to say the right thing and play the right emotions. Their original hostility had put him at a disadvantage, but judging by her sparked interest he was gaining ground quickly. It was too early to be optimistic, but there was a slim chance he could get her to agree.

That slim chance was all he needed.

Adopting his brisk, professional persona he decided to approach this as he would a profitable business deal. In essence that's all it would be, a simple arrangement that could financially benefit them both in the long run. Flashing Kagome his winning smile, he dropped the sale's pitch.

"If I could offer you a temporary job that would earn you five million dollars, would you be interested?"

"What's the catch?" the dubious look on Kagome's face matched the tone in her voice, "Come now Inuyasha, what do you take me for? An offer like that always has a catch."

Kagome was a very clever girl.

He stifled the urge to rap his claws against the counter out of neurotic habit. "You are right. There is something in particular you would have to do for me in return."

"And that is?"

"You would have to marry me." It took everything in him not to wince.

Stunned silence filled the air between them until Kagome blinked and then laughed uneasily. "You're joking right?"

__

Oh how I wish I was… "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Actually you look a little green around the gills…" taking note of the glare sent her way she sobered, "Okay, so let me get this straight. You are going to pay me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." He sighed in frustration. "Five years ago my father kicked the bucket and left my older brother as power of attorney over all of his assets. That includes my share of the inheritance. By the stipulation in the will I can't touch my half until I'm married or I turn twenty-five. Till then my brother has me by the balls."

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "You'd don't seem to be in dire circumstances from my point of view."

"That's because Sesshomaru is generous as along as I kiss his ass. I have to ask permission to live my own life like a fucking kid. I get a crap paycheck even though I bust my ass for the our father's company, I am not allowed to take my seat on the board of directors, and I can't even take advantage of being a stockholder because my shares in the corporation's stock are under Sesshomaru's advisory. There is no way in hell I can put up with this shit for another five years."

"Maybe your brother will change his mind once you get your degree?" Kagome offered.

"I already have my degree."

Mild surprise registered in Kagome's expression but she made no comment. She was still regarding him thoughtfully, as if debating if he were genuine or not. It was time to turn up the notch on the sympathy bid.

"The only way I get control of my life is if I get hitched. Kikyo was willing to help me but…" this time he did wince, "You know how that turned out."

"Right, so I guess that makes me pan b."

"Don't look at it that way, instead think abut the money. If you agree I'll make it well worth the trouble. I'll have the means to compensate you and you'll never have to work for the rest of your life. All you have to do is act like my wife for appearances sake."

"But we would have to have a real wedding." she pointed out. "We would legally be husband and wife."

"Only for six months or so. After that I'll take care of the divorce, we'll both get our money and everybody's happy." He smiled persuasively, "What do you say?"

It would have been nice if Kagome were feeling compassionate but as Inuyasha luck would have it, at that moment she was not particularly sympathetic to his cause.

"Absolutely not."

The girl had him going and for a moment there he had thought she was actually considering his proposal. Of course the stupid bitch was more than likely still hung up over the word marriage.

Determined, he tried again. "Do you realize what I'm offering you here? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Inuyasha..." she spoke seriously, without a hint of sarcasm. "When I get married I want it to be because I love the person and I plan to spend the rest of my life with them. If I were to agree to this then I would be making a mockery of what is supposed to be the turning point of my life."

"Feh! You really believe that rubbish?"

Kagome stiffened. "Someone as heartless as you wouldn't understand."

"No I get it. You're one of those people who refuse to see reality for what it is. Take a good look at the divorce rate in this country. That should tell you a thing or two about true love. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice concept but love isn't going to pay the bills or take care of you when your husband decides he to run off to Tahiti with his secretary."

"Or in your case the pool boy?" she countered angrily.

Inuyasha blinked. "Touché."

Ignoring Kagome's stony glare, he kept going, "I'm not trying to piss you off but I don't think your seeing the big picture." He made wide motions with his hands in emphasis, "What are you going to do about college? Do you think it's possible to work and keep your grades up when your classes will only get more difficult next semester?"

Inuyasha knew he made a valid point when Kagome looked away. She was weakening so he persisted. "Five million dollars is a lot of money…"

"No!" she shook her head firmly as if the action would block out the sound of his voice. "I'm not agreeing to this. It feels wrong. We would be lying to everyone…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That is inconsequential when compared to what you could gain-"

"No means no so take your money and go to hell!" Opening her textbook, Kagome turned her attention to the book in obvious dismissal.

Reaching in his back pocket, Inuyasha pulled out his wallet and removed a small slip of paper. Placing in the counter beside her book he smirked. "Here's my number. I'm sure once you've had more time to consider my proposition you'll change your mind. I expect to hear from you."

"Goodnight Mr. Niijima."

Kagome's frigidness had returned and Inuyasha was nearly dizzy from the thick fog of cinnamon in the air. Even he knew when to retreat. Without a backward glance he made his exit into the stormy night. He smiled despite the rain coming down around him, soaking his hair and clothing.

Kagome would call.

He was sure of it.

……………………………

A.N. – I'm taking votes… should Kagome marry the bastard or just kill him?


	3. A Blessing In Disguise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Surprised? So am I.

Paper Moon

****

Ch. 3

By: Lara Winner

………………………

The mid-day sky was overcast with gray and white clouds allowing the threat of rain to loom over the bustling city. It seemed indecisive, as if it were unsure whether or not to downpour upon the earth. Ironically it matched Kagome's mood.

A gentle breeze blew among the tables that lined the covered patio of La Provaneu Café. Fighting off the urge to drum her fingers on the glass tabletop, she sighed idly watching the people that passed on the crowded sidewalk.

"Kagome dear, sorry I'm late."

At the sound of her mother's voice, Kagome's attention turned to the middle-aged woman who claimed the vacant seat at the small table for two. She offered her mother a bright smile. "That's okay Mama. I only just arrived myself."

"That's good. I was afraid I'd kept you waiting." Anna Higurashi returned her daughters smile. "How did your exam go?"

Kagome winced. "Lets not talk about school right now."

The exam proved to be more difficult than expected. It had taken effort for Kagome to concentrate on her answers, especially since she had not slept the pervious night. There was too much on her mind and the fact that her inaccurate study guide omitted two important sections in her textbook paled in comparison to the state of mind Inuyasha had left her in the night before.

Kagome pushed the thought away refusing to think about _him_.

The waitress chose that moment to take their order and Kagome was grateful for the distraction. She decided on the chicken salad sandwich and made sure to stress no tomatoes and no pickles. Her mother went with the same and once the waitress was gone their lighthearted conversation resumed.

It had been far too long since she had spent any quality time with her mother. Between school, work, and her mother's fluctuating health it was a rare occasion when they were able to meet for lunch. More often than not Kagome's visits were short afternoon trips to her mother's apartment in Brooklyn. And when her mother wasn't home she was in the hospital receiving her chemotherapy treatments.

For two years Anna Higurashi had been battling leukemia, a type of cancer that affects the blood. So far her fight to reach remission had been an uphill struggle. Due to her weakened state caused by the chemical treatments Anna was often ill and in a delicate condition.

Taking stock of her mother's appearance Kagome was relieved to see that there was a ruddy tint to her cheeks that gave a splash of color to her pale complexion. Her warm brown eyes seemed lifted of their usual exhaustion and overall she didn't seem as frail she normally did.

The food arrived but as they ate Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that wall was not well. Maybe it her was own paranoia concerning her mother's health and, more than likely, agitation over the proposition she was presented with the pervious night. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her fears were confirmed when her mother became somber and serious quite suddenly.

"Kagome, I talked to your father last night."

"Oh? She stiffened. "How is he?"

"Good. He asked about you. I told him you were doing well."

Anger contorted Kagome features as the resentment she harbored for her father rose to the surface. "Surprise surprise. So what did he want this time? After all, the only time we hear from him is when he wants something."

"Honey…" her mother admonished.

"Am I wrong Mama?" When the older woman looked away Kagome knew she'd made her point. "So why did he call?"

"To inform me that he Souta will be moving back in with me as soon as school is out."

Kagome choked back a curse. She wasn't surprised. It was typical of Keno Higurashi to encounter a problem and then settle on a solution that best benefited himself. But what about her mother? The only reason he had Souta in the first place was because of her mother's illness. If it weren't for that he'd probably never see wither one of his children by their choice.

Kagome sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing the tension spots next to her eyes. "Mama he can't do that. What about your condition? I thought that was whole reason he took Souta to live with him in the first place." She said.

"Apparently your brother has decided to get mixed in the wrong crowd. He was indefinitely suspended three days ago for smoking on the school grounds. Now you know this isn't the first time he's gotten in trouble. The only reason he wasn't expelled was because your father did some heavy duty brown nosing. A stipulation issued by the school is that they will not accept him back next year. You're father is tried of dealing with Souta's antics. Can you blame him?"

But Kagome wasn't buying the sympathetic excuses.

"So that's it. He going to drop the problems on your lap knowing that you have your health to worry about? Where the hell does he get off?" She hissed.

"Kagome you know that a big part of Souta's problem is that he doesn't want to live with your father. I'm sure once he's back with me he'll straighten out."

"And what if Souta doesn't? Then what are you going to do?" She countered, ignoring her mother's hopeful reasoning. "Souta's pulled stunts like this before and it's not as if you'll be home to keep an eye on him. Sometimes the effects of the treatments keep you in the hospital for days. And what if you have another set back? You could be in the hospital for weeks. Souta can't stay by himself."

"I'm going to ask Mrs. Nancy to look after Souta for me and if she can't then I'm sure I'll think of something. What I'm more worried about is school. I'd rather not send him to Roosevelt High." Anna's nose turned up is distaste as she said the name of the public high school.

All right her mother had a point with that. Souta was a very impressionable child and the leniency of a public school environment was not on the top of her list either. But Kagome was at a loss. "Where else can he go? This is the third school he's been expelled from. No private school is going to take him."

"One of the nurses in the oncology ward is a personal acquaintance of the head master at Linfield Academy. The tuition is a bit high but they cater to troubled teens. I'm going to ask Kathy more about it when I go for my treatment next week."

Since her mother mentioned costly tuition… "And that's another thing. How are you going to afford a second person living with you Mama? You've been out of work since the chemo started and the disability check you get is barely enough as it is. You can't do this on your own. Dad is going to help you financially right?"

….

"Right?" she pressed but the weary look crossing her mother's face set the flamed of rage burning all the brighter.

"You're father's decided that he's not going to support Souta while he's living with me. By court order he has to give me child support until Souta turns eighteen but beyond that we're on our own."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome was so angry her hands were shaking. "He said that? I can't believe him."

"Believe it honey. Why do you think I divorced him? The man has no concept of responsibility. But that's okay because I'm not going to ask him for anything. I never have and I never will. I'll work something out, don't worry."

Kagome knew her mother well enough to recognize the brave front she was putting up for her daughter. It was true, Anna had never asked Keno for anything. Having left her self-centered husband not long after Souta's first birthday, she had struggled to single handedly raise her two children. For the first six years after the divorce Keno had avoided paying child support and it was only because of a civil suit brought against him, courtesy of an attorney who knew Sango's father, that he was forced to begin sending money regularly. Still, even if her mother was too proud to ask for help that did not mean it wasn't needed.

Just how far was she willing to go to help her mother?

Kagome willed away the knot of dread forming in her stomach. "I'm going to worry mama because this is not fair to you."

Anna forced a smile reaching across the table to pat her daughter's hand. "Baby its okay. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore." To finalize her statement she changed the subject. "Do you want desert?"

"Sure." But Kagome couldn't let the subject drop without adding one more important detail. "Mama you know I'm here. If you ever need anything all you have to do is let me know."

"You're such a sweet child Kagome but the only thing I want from you is to focus on school and get that degree. I don't want you to struggle the way I did." This time her smile was genuine and it widened as she boasted, "I know you'll make a good shrink."

Kagome smiled back. "You'd be amazed how many people need one."

"I don't doubt it." Anna agreed only to add, "If you'd like I'll be your first patient."

……….………………………

Twin triangles covered in soft silver fur perked forward as the sound of keys jingled just beyond the font door. A second later the lock twisted with a dull click and the front door swung open wide. Inuyasha didn't bother to lift gaze from the computer screen before him. There were only two people who had a key to his apartment and it was obvious from the soft humming and the scent of roses and rain that filled the air that it wasn't Miroku.

"Yo." The intruder upon his privacy greeted.

"Hey Kagura."

"It's late. You should call it a night." The young wind youkai stated as she rounded the corner that hid the computer nook from view of the rest of the loft style apartment.

"I know but Sessh wants this proposal on his desk first thing in the morning." Inuyasha explained with a roll of his eyes, though they never left monitor screen and his fingers never paused their clacking on the keyboard.

"Ahh… ever the slave driver ne?"

"You ought to know. You're married to him." He snickered at his brother's wife. "Though I still can't figure out how you made it eighteen years. What's your secret?"

"Its called Prozac and it works wonders. I slip in his food and he doesn't know the difference. Speaking of… I've got something for you." she lifted the nondescript brown bag she was holding.

"Do I smell lasagna?"

Kagura grinned. "It is your favorite so I thought I would be a nice sister-in-law and bring you supper. Do I have to ask if you've eaten yet?"

Again he rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"You have to move from the computer sometime Inuyasha."

"And you have an ulterior motive for dinner." He smirked. "Where and when Kagura?"

His sister-in-law laughed as she moved back out of sight and toward the kitchen. "Your place tomorrow night. I'm leaving for Denver in the morning and Sessh has a banquet to attend at the Yacht club. Would you mind keeping her over night?"

The "her" being referred to was Inuyasha's twelve-year-old niece, Rin. It wasn't odd that Kagura would bring Inuyasha dinner but it was almost a given that when she did his nonexistent child care skills were needed. It was well thought out bribery, nothing more and nothing less.

He frowned at the computer. "What happened to Carmen? I thought she took over brat-sitting responsibilities?"

"Are you kidding?" came a sharp bark of sarcastic laughter from the kitchen, "I wouldn't trust her with my laundry much less my daughter." her voice turned cajoling, "You are her favorite Uncle, you know."

"I'm her only Uncle." He shot back.

"She adores you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I adore her too. What's your point?" he remained un-phased.

"It's been nearly month since you've spent any time with her and she misses you."

"Shit!" Checkmate. There was nothing Inuyasha could say in defense of Kagura's argument because it was the truth. He hadn't seen Rin close to a month. "You are evil you know that?" Then proceeded to mutter under his breath… "Using the poor kid's feelings to-"

"Then you'll do it?"

"Feh."

Kagura chuckled at her victory. "I knew I could count on you."

"Might as well stamp sucker on my fucking forehead." He berated loud enough for his sister-in--law to hear. The only response he received was the soft clatter of dishes and utensils. But for all Inuyasha's grumbling there wasn't a thing he would deny Rin, or Kagura for that matter.

Of course if Inuyasha had known the next thing Kagura was going to demand of him he might have changed his mind about that.

"Call your mother Inuyasha."

"Huh?" The order was so far out of left field that Inuyasha blinked. Then he nearly jumped when Kagura rounded the corner once again without a sound.

Seeing his stricken expression Kagura leaned one shoulder against the wall and laughed. "She's been hounding me with sadistic precision for the past five days. She's worried that she hasn't heard from you. She's tried your apartment but a certain someone who shall remain nameless refuses to answer his phone. She would pay you a visit but that would mean actually being chauffeured from Long Island and that is simply too much effort." When he growled she lifted her hands in supplication. "Hey her words, not mine."

For the first time Inuyasha looked up from the computer monitor. "Do I have to?"

"To give me some peace of mind, yes you do. She's not that bad … all the time."

"Yeah she is." He snapped. "Fine. I'll do it tomorrow. As you can see I'm in the middle of something right now."

"No you're not. It's time to eat. Come on." she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt and like an obedient child, which was exactly how he felt, Inuyasha followed her to the kitchen. They took seats opposite each other across the island counter that doubled as a table. Bracing her chin on her laced fingers, Kagura waited until Inuyasha had a mouthful of lasagna before saying in her mothering tone, "Inuyasha there is a reason I came to see you tonight. Quite frankly, I'm worried about you. You've been holing yourself up in here since-"

"Don't say it. I know what you're thinking and I'm fine Kag, really. I've been busy. The merger with SonicVision has had me up to my eyes in depositions, charts, fact analysis… hell you name it. Once the deal is finalized you'll see more of me. I promise."

Kagura wasn't falling for his bullshit like he had hoped. "No good. You were fine the day before Kikyo left."

__

Did she have to bring up Kikyo? "Damn it! Can't you let it go? I told you I'm fine!"

"That's a bold-faced lie and you know it. This is me you're talking to and I know better." She leaned forward daring him to look away. "Why are shutting everyone out?"

"I'm not. It's just…" there was no use in fighting her. Even he knew when to give in. "Fuck! I feel like everyone thinks I'm a big joke. And you what they're right. I am a huge joke. I can't get my goddamn shit together no matter what I do. Gods, she screwed me over and I let her. I saw it coming but I kept telling myself that she gave me her word, she wouldn't bail on me. And she did. That fucking bitch!"

Oddly enough it felt good to vent. He was pissed so why pretend otherwise?

"You still love her don't you?"

Inuyasha bristled, his eyes flashing. "I don't know what the fuck love is anymore. Kikyo turned me around so many times," he shook his head sadly. "I couldn't trust her. I wasn't any more faithful to her than she was to me. I guess… the first time I caught her lying, it…. it changed something inside of me, I don't how to explain it." he trailed off miserably.

Inuyasha supposed it was a matter of time before he had to confront all the shit Kikyo had put him through. He didn't like thinking about it because then it made his realize just how blind he was when it came to her. For years they were on again off again and it always narrowed down to Kikyo's inability to keep her word.

But what did it matter now? She was somewhere down in the Bahamas with Naraku the pool boy…

Fingers snapped right in front of Inuyasha face jerking back to reality.

"You can't stay in this funk Inuyasha. You've got to lift your chin up, move on and for mercy's sake don't give the tramp the chance to do it again."

"Okay I'm an idiot but I'm not that stupid. I knew what I was getting into this time around. She left me yet again and this time she fucked me over in a major way. If you think for one second that I'm going to let her live that down… you don't know me at all." he growled.

"You say that now but remember, you were going to marry her. If you had your doubts then why did you ask her?"

He was so tempted to tell the truth and say 'for the money, why else?' but Kagura didn't need to know that. It was safer for her to dwell on his mixed up emotions. He really didn't feel like hearing the lecture on patience that she reserved solely for discussion about his inheritance.

Yet it was also the truth when he ducked his head with a listless shrug and confessed, "Because I thought that this time would be different. She said she'd stay and I wanted her to mean it."

Seeing that there wasn't much else to be said, Kagura tapped a manicured nail on the forgotten plate of lasagna. "Eat up. It's getting cold."

………………………………….

Sipping on a steaming cup of tea, Kagome stared sightlessly off into the distance. Her mind was a whirlwind starting with the bombshell her mother had dropped on her at lunch.

When it came to dealing with her father she was not the least bit surprised that he could throw everyone's life into an upheaval and still get a decent nights sleep. The man was callous and shallow. In fact she was impressed that he had kept Souta for a year and a half. She had expected him to turn tail and run long before now. But expecting it didn't take her away her anger. It simmered under the surface and it boiled with the need to tell the man that had sired her exactly what she thought of him. Sometimes she was ashamed to acknowledge that they shared the same blood.

So for her mother's sake Kagome had spent all afternoon pondering what she could do to assuage the impending problems that lay ahead. There were so many to consider but the most prominent was that there was not going to be enough money to go around. Just Souta's education alone would put her mother dangerously over budget.

Kagome had tried so hard to find an option, something that had been over looked or not considered as a solution but in the end her traitorous thoughts kept straying back to an easy way to earn five million dollars…

And for Kagome it was just one more offense to add to Inuyasha's growing list. It was fair enough to say that her concentration had been obliterated. Long after Inuyasha's departure she had continued to turn the odd conversation over in her mind.

The jerk had the nerve to suggest they get married. At first she had been shocked. His proposal made no sense and it was the last thing she expected to hear come out of his mouth. But she quickly caught onto Inuyasha's reasoning as he explained the situation further. Marriage was his only way to gain independence. It was quite ironic that he should have to give up one form of freedom to gain another.

Kagome did not envy his position at all and she was not indifferent enough to say that she couldn't sympathize with his frustration. Even though she knew little about Inuyasha, it was glaringly obvious that he was a proud person. To be forced into depending on another was something that did not sit well with him. She could understand that. Even respect it.

But that did not make it okay for him to barge back into her life after she had fought so hard to forget him. He was a mistake. A lapse in judgment. A one night stand. There was no possible way she could live with herself if she took him up on his offer. That would put her on the same level as those social piranhas that hunted for rich husbands like vultures after fresh meat.

But even more than self-respect, Kagome's main reason was her romantic heart. She had always envisioned her wedding to be something special. Ever since she was a child it was something she'd dreamed about. She scribbled in her diary plotting out every detail down to the color of the flowers she would have in her bouquet. And Inuyasha wanted her to throw that away for an impromptu marriage that would leave her with nothing but regrets.

Regrets and a shit load of money.

It had taken the better part of the night and a considerable lack of sleep to quell the temptation presented. She had to admit it would be nice to work for leisure and have financial security for the rest of her life no matter what. With that kind of money she could afford to move her mother out of Brooklyn and into a nice flat in Chelsea. She could send Souta to college and alleviate her mother's medical debts…

But as wonderful as it sounded she knew it was too good to be true. Five million dollars was a small fortune. Only in a fictional story did that kind of money fall into an unsuspecting person's lap. Either that or the person was incredibly lucky.

It made her wonder if she should play the lottery.

Even during her final, Kagome had found it hard to block the proposition from her mind. The pros and cons of Inuyasha's offer raged a silent battle inside of her, lurking in the foreground of her thoughts. And then fate decided to add its own irony by leaving her no other choice.

Blinking back tears of frustration, Kagome set the warm mug down on the coffee table and took a deep breath. She wouldn't be a horrible person if she agreed to marry Inuyasha, right? It would strictly be to help him get his inheritance so he could in turn help her financially. It wouldn't be a normal marriage. And absolutely no sex. He would have to respect that and agree to abide by he terms or the deal was off.

Still her stomach continued to do somersaults in a near panic. Could she really do this? She didn't even know Inuyasha. They were practically strangers.

__

You slept with him remember. He's not a stranger.

"Oh god…"

Kagome was on the verge of an utter meltdown when her roommate chose that moment to burst through the door cheerily calling out, "Anyone home?"

"Yeah I'm here." Kagome waved from her seat amidst the plush cushions of the couch. It was a much-needed distraction and one she readily embraced when Sango motioned her forward.

"Oh thank god! Kagome can you help me with this stuff?"

"Sure." But upon reaching the front door and peering into the hall she gaped at the ridiculous amount of shopping bags that littered the hallway. "What the… Did you buy out Bloomingdale's or something?"

Sango clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Now I am officially convinced that you do not listen to a word I say. I told you yesterday that I was going to do some last minute shopping for my upcoming vacation." Ignoring the man and woman passing at the far end of the hall she squealed, "Three weeks in the Caribbean!"

As a one year anniversary gift Miroku was taking Sango on a tour of the Caribbean. Kagome wasn't sure she'd ever seen her friend so excited. "That boy spoils you." she teased picking up as many bags as she could carry.

Following with her own armload Sango grinned, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Hmph." Kagome snorted in a very unlady-like fashion. "If only we were all so lucky."

"And what about you Kagster? I heard from Miroku that a very charming hanyou has been asking about you."

"Really?" Kagome felt queasy. "How nice."

As Sango closed the front door and secured the looked she looked at her friend with a shrewd eye. "Okay why don't you sound enthused. I thought you were interested."

__

I was before he turned out to be a pretentious prick… "I was… its just…" she floundered for a legitimate excuse, "Hey! Didn't Miroku say that he's on the rebound and that he's still hung up on his ex? They were engaged remember?"

"Yes but that was before, when you first met. Now he's single and you're single. What have you got to lose?"

__

My pride… "I'm not so sure about this." _I really don't have a choice…_ "Sango how much do you know about Inuyasha?"

The girl paused from rooting around in her shopping bags and looked up curiously. "What do you mean? As in his family or in general."

"In general." Kagome knew that if she were going to seriously consider Inuyasha's offer then she needed to give him the benefit of the doubt. If she was going to go that far then she just as well get a second opinion too

"Let's see, I've known him for a few years now. I can't say that we were personal friends but he and Miroku have been partners in crime since childhood so I've heard a lot about him. He seems okay, he kind of stand off-ish at times and he's a grump, there's no denying that."

Kagome waved a hand impatiently. "I know all of that. What I'm asking is if you think he's trustworthy? And responsible? Is he the kind of guy that's going say one thing to my face and another behind my back?"

Sango cocked her head and smiled. "Inuyasha is a decent guy. More often than not he's acts chauvinistic but Miroku has a lot of respect for him and I trust his judgment."

That wasn't exactly what Kagome was looking for but it would do for now. The only way she would get the answers she wanted was to find them out from the source herself. That thought made her frown.

Noticing Kagome's distressed expression, Sango reached over and nudged her playfully. "Hey relax. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy. Its not like I'm telling you to marry him."

Kagome managed a weak smile. "Right."

__

Oh Sango, if you only knew…

………………………….

A.N. – Now we're getting to the actual plot.

Okay for future reference Souta and Kohaku are fourteen while Rin is twelve. As you've noticed Kagura and Inuyasha have a pretty close relationship and you will find out why later in the fic. Also the deal with Rin will be explained later also.

Keep in mind that Sango does not know anything about Inu and Kag's night together and neither does Miroku.

On that note I will leave you with the mental image of Naraku dressed in a pineapple print shirt, shorts, flip-flops and surrounded by pool supplies.


End file.
